


Stuck

by Outerspaceduncegirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/pseuds/Outerspaceduncegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steps were getting closer and closer, ineluctably coming near the closet. One more and he'd find it and open it. It was over. But the steps suddenly stopped. He was listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

The steps were getting closer and closer, ineluctably coming near the closet. One more and he'd find it and open it. It was over. But the steps suddenly stopped. He was listening. The corridor was completely silent. He sighed and shrugged, giving up in his research over here. There was no one, it wasn't worth checking more. He walked away, looking back a last time, and then, shooking his head, he pushed a door and left.

Catherine allowed herself to breath again. She had hold her giggles all this time, really thinking she was going to burst out laughing. David cheerfully looked at her, a big grin spread across his face.

"You see, I know where to hide." he said proudly.

"Yeah ..." she reluctantly admitted "but you're really slow to react, we took ages to get in there !"

David's eyes widened.

"Hey ! It wasn't my fault !" he protested " This closet is just very small and I thought we wouldn't manage to enter in it both of us."

"Yet we did. But now, " she winced "I don't know how we're gonna get out."

Their body were pressed together. They were standing and facing, and they just seemed to be stuck in that position.

"I can't breath." he complained.

"Neither can I so stop talking, we'll have more oxygen."

"Did I tell you I was claustrophobic ?"

"Oh shut up." she smiled.

Of course he wasn't claustrophobic. On the contrary, David always seemed to like hiding in places where they couldn't breath, just like that thin and tall, dark closet.

"They're gonna be upset." she whispered.

David shrugged. "We've been missing for only thirty minutes, we've done worse."

She chuckled as she remembered their previous adventures. It was their favorite activity : hiding when they were suppose to shoot not important scenes. They wouldn't jeopardize the production but every one was going crazy and it was thrilling to run and hide. They would come back as if nothing had happened at the moment when the director would crack, pretending they were "somewhere" and they had forgot time. A lot of persons thought something was happening between them, that they were doing "things" during those moments. But they were just being dorks. David would take his old camera and they would laugh and run. They'd become expert in hiding. They knew the studio by heart and it was so funny for them to fool every one. It was their unique chemistry, something special they shared, a friendship neither of them had ever had.

David looked at the time.

"Okay, you might be right. I think we should go. Plus, to be honnest, I feel I'm gonna die soon if I can't breath properly. Come on, go out."

"I can't" she mumbled.

His furrowed his brow. "We're really gonna be late if we don't go now Cath, I'd like to continue too but-"

"No but you don't understand ," she looked weirdly at him," I can't ! I physically can't, I'm just .. stuck !"

He furrowed his brows even more, concern spreading across his face.

"You ... can't moove ?"

"No. Can you ?"

"Why do you think I asked you to go out first ?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you must be kidding me !" she groaned.

It really wasn't their day.

"Maybe if we try to moove at the same time ?" he suggested.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"That was just an idea ! I'm only trying to help. I don't know you, but I really don't want to spend the afternoon in that closet and be found tonight in that awkward position !"

She sighed. "Okay, okay, we can try." she accepted.

He smiled inside his mind. This was _really_ awkward.

"Which way ?" he asked.

"What ?" she blurted out in confusion.

"Which way are we mooving ?"

"Oh ... To the right for me, to the left for you."

They were facing.

"At three ?" he said.

She nodded.

" 'kay. One. Two."

And then she realised what mooving in the same time was actually leading them to do. She blushed even before they started and almost shouted "no".

"Three."

David strongly pushed the wall opposite to the door to make his body moove. His body absolutely pressed against Catherine's. He realised what he was doing when he heard her breath catching in her throat. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and blushed deeply. Now, he was realising he could feel every inch of her warm body. His breath got sharper.

"Oh ... I'm sorry." he quietly stammered.

"It's okay." she muttered, looking away.

None of them was mooving now, not even their fingers, not even the tiniest part of their unified bodies.

"David, we ... we really need to get out."

She had never felt that uncomfortable.

"Yep ..."

The inner Catherine was finding that situation both embarrassing and funny. They looked ridiculous.

"David come on. Let's do it, we're not gonna stay stuck !"

"Alright." he calmly said.

But in his head, it was all but calm. David was perhaps a gentleman, but he remained a man. With his desires. And his reactions. He was so hot he felt like he was going to explode. He needed air. He was boiling, his eager about to take control every now and then. The sooner they got out of this place, the better.

" Okay, at three." Catherine resumed. "One. Two. Three."

This time it was her trying to extract herself. She was mooving on his body. And though it didn't have anything romantic, it was incredibly hot.

And then he felt it coming. _Oh no_ ,he thought closing his eyes in shame.

Catherine cringed and suddenly stopped, looking half-shocked, half-terrified. Against her inner thigh, she felt David's length getting hard. And the fact that she perfectly felt it, and that she was making it made her shiver. But not with fear.

They looked at each other, in acknoledgement of what was happening. Catherine tried to double her efforts and David couldn't suppress a groan. She felt him become harder. She stopped every thing. A silence fell. They were both panting. The air was hot. She could feel his deep breathing on her cheek. She didn't dare looking at him. But she did anyway.

His eyes were dark with eager and he was looking so intensly at her. David felt the urge to do something about his erection. He was really too far gone now, and all he could notice about Catherine were red and half-parted lips.

So he leaned his head and kissed her fiercely. Passionately. Eagerly.

He understood she expected it when she immediately opened her mouth in invitation. The air was filled with that sexual tension they couldn't fight against. She mooved a tiny bit to better reach his face and he loudly moaned in her mouth. His hands were spread over her body already so close. She was running her hands in his hair, tugging on it sometimes, and barely mooving, just to elicit other groans from him. She was feeling tipsy at the kiss and his hands were travelling oh so well her body.

But suddenly, David broke it.

"Catherine, I ..." he stammered. "I can't hold it back, I ..."

She shushed him.

"That's fine. Just fine."

She met him for another soapy kiss while her right hand went down and came rubbing his inner thigh. He gasped loudly and titled his head back.

"Oh god !" he exclaimed.

He wanted to stop her, because it wasn't the right way, it wasn't what he wanted, it was just not fine. Bus as he was about to say those words, she caught his length through his trousers.

He cried out and she grapped his collar to pull him in a heated kiss. He moaned again in her mouth, louder. He couldn't think anymore, all he knew was the presence of her hand down there doing so few, but so much. His brain was neither working nor reacting. Her tongue was exploring the depth of his mouth. And suddenly as he felt something coming, the door of the closet opened.

They stopped abruptly, trying to part ( but they were still stuck ), panic invading them. For nothing. The door had just ceded because they were pushing it from the very beginning. Feeling a bit stupid and not hidden anymore, they extricated themselves of the small (and hot) closet. They found themselves breathless in an empty corridor. They looked at each other.

"Costume department ?" he murmured.

She nodded. They went silently to an not far and empty room, where they found as expected plenty of costumes and a _sofa_. They both stopped, looking at it, then at each other. David smiled slightly and grabbed her by the waist to meet her in a passionate but gentle kiss. They fell on the sofa, Catherine beneath David, kissing as if the world was going to end. Finally, their passion could be satisfied.

 

They came back on set hours later, holding hands, red-cheeked and tousled hair, but a big chidly and genuine smile on their faces. They didn't even find and escuse. They didn't listen to the director telling them it wasn't serious. They didn't care. They were together.


End file.
